Dio nel cielo, assassino su terra
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: [Mikami x Takada oneshot] Death is only the beginning of a new life. There, we truly meet the real God of heaven. He is master over Kira and me. My greatest wish is to become great like Him while still alive. Rated M for mature content.


Disclaimer: Death Note is owned and created by Ōba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. The characters are being used for my amusement and not for money purposes.

Note: there are no spoilers of the ending. However, disregard volumes eleven and twelve, as it diverts itself massively from it.

Second note: this is rated M for mature audiences because of sexual situations.

* * *

_Dio nel cielo, assassino su terra_

A one-shot by ShaggyDiz

* * *

"Shinigami." 

"Yes?"

"Leave us."

The shinigami Ryuk left the room, the eternal mischievous smile still on his face. He knew what he was going to search for. As he was about to leave, he turned back one last time, seeing the two people remaining in the room staring each other down, with a different kind of hunger in their eyes.

"Kira," Takada Kiyomi breathed out. She was weak at the sight of the man before her.

"Yes. You finally acknowledge it."

"I have for a while now. You are the one with the power. I admire you more than anyone else."

"Even _him_?"

Takada stepped forward, coming face to face with the other person in the room. "Yes… even _him_. You are the true Kira, Mikami Teru."

Mikami smiled. It was satisfyingly evil. "Good." He closed the distance between them and pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his own. He pressed hard on them, eliciting a soft moan from Takada. She reached her hands forward and grabbed his hips, and soon their bodies were pressed together. Takada continued her urgent hold of Mikami, feeling the power and passion with being together with him. She titled her head and slipped her tongue forward. Mikami took it eagerly.

If he could, Mikami would have smiled against her mouth. Instead, he opened his eyes, and he let them do the talking, revealing the craftiness and deception that brought them to this moment. This hadn't been the first time they came together like this. This was the result of their time spent together. It was secretive, to ensure that the two would never been seen together outside of the hotel room they were in.

So far, no one had caught on, not even Near or Mello. Mikami believed that they knew he had the eyes, and that getting close to him would be their immediate undoing. They tried going after Takada before, but her security detail remained the largest group of protectors for any individual on the planet.

Mikami made sure of that.

He slowly reached up, taking a hold of her jacket. He pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her smooth neck and shoulders. Takada wore a sleeveless blouse tonight. He liked it enough. They continued kissing, their tongues dancing a familiar routine together.

The Japanese Task Force weren't a threat to him anymore. Together with Takada, they took them out swiftly and efficiently. It was brilliant how they had done it.

Mogi. Aizawa. All of the others in the JTF: dead. Their names were written down, and in less than two minutes, all of them were dead. He could only imagine the looks on everyone's faces when the killing started, and wondered who had cut them apart. None of them would have realized that it was Mikami who delivered the final blow. Only Yagami Light would have figured it out.

Ah… Yagami Light… how he had almost forgotten about him.

Or didn't he? He was getting too ahead of himself in his memories. He couldn't help it. He remembered where he was, and who he was with at the moment. He felt Takada reluctantly let him go so he could remove her jacket. It fell to the floor behind her feet, lying out like a broken accordion that one had no longer a use for.

Just like Light…

Takada broke the kiss, and then came forward, embracing Mikami and placing her head on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just want to breathe you in. I haven't felt a thrill like this in a long time."

"You mean to say that _he_ couldn't?"

Takada gave out a pitiful sigh. "He used me. I thought he loved me, but you showed me better. I'm sure he would have found no more use of me once he got rid of you."

Mikami smirked, unseen to the woman in his arms.

The first manipulation: he realized this the moment he received the book and letter from "Kira." Kira was in control the whole time, at least for a little while. Mikami was thrilled to be able to use the Death Note to further the perfect future of the world. He spent many hours watching TV and reading the newspaper, finding those who he deemed unfit for survival. There was the need for pictures so he could see the victim, but more often than not, that wasn't the case while reading the newspaper. The internet wasn't much better sometimes, although he found a lot of criminals that way.

The TV proved to be his best resource. There, he found many people that he deemed unworthy of Kira's world. If he could, he would have killed everyone associated with Sakura TV. The useless channel propagated a childlike version of Kira that lived off of greed and riches.

That was not Kira. Mikami took pleasure in killing Demegawa because of that.

Kira soon found him though, and the three of them together – himself, Kira, and Takada – furthered the message of Kira. And at first, Mikami took pleasure in deleting those he deemed unworthy.

Sometime had passed, and eventually, Mikami began to realize that the people he was killing was just merely criminals. It was only those that hadn't received atonement yet who had been killed. What about past criminals? Ex-cons? Those who spent time in prison for sexual depravity? Those were the worst.

In his time as a prosecutor, Mikami dealt with cases like those on a weekly basis. A poor child was brutally raped, even murdered. He would fight for justice, and prayed that the bastard would go to prison for life. In time, he hoped Kira would just finish them off.

He was doing that once he received the book. But even as he was deleting criminals in prison, he was beginning to wonder about those who did their time, and who lived on the streets, either paroled or finally free of the justice system.

Mikami had shaken his head then. They too would feel his wrath. The statistics don't lie: many criminals are repeat offenders. It caught Kira's attention when he resumed this, and he was threatened with his own demise if he continued in such fruitless killing. They had already atoned. Further atonement wouldn't be necessary.

Then, Mikami decided, that he needed to kill Kira. Their ideals for a perfect world were drifting apart from each other. It would only be a matter of time before Kira would kill him. He needed to know who he was, and finish him off before he himself was killed.

For that to happen, he needed the help of the woman who he currently held in his arms.

Takada looked up, sensing that Mikami was looking at her. "What is it Teru?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Just the past, that's all."

"There's no need to think about that."

"No?" Mikami asked in a confused manner.

"The past is done," Takada started, "We live for the future. We live for our future. You have the power to create that future too."

Ah, such divine words. Mikami was impressed by her with every passing moment. He was glad to have chosen her to be Kira's spokesperson, and he was even happier to have her as his goddess. Was this love? He wondered about that. The past month had given some sort of proof that he was falling for her.

In the beginning, when he was mulling over his plans, he had planned to use her, much like Kira did. He had to do it to know him, and once he saw him, that would be the end. It was difficult at first. He knew that Kira had a Death Note. Before he had become Kira, there was a second Kira, more indiscriminate than he was towards human life, but also more reckless in their presentation of the god. The book that he had must surely have come from that second Kira. He had to find out who it was, and the best way to do so was to find this person, for he knew they were close to Kira.

Mikami took Takada's chin and lifted it up. He kissed her softly, and she responded with the same light touch. The heat between then began to intensify again, as their light kisses became harder, and more demanding with each passing second. His hands fell to her hips again, but soon his right hand traveled up, passing over her stomach before coming to rest on her breast. She moaned deeply at the touch; the sound being muffled by her passionate tongue-play with Mikami. He pressed and squeezed hard on her breast, and he felt the nipple beneath her bra stiffen at his touch. His other hand found itself pulling the back of her shirt out of her pants. His slipped his hand inside of them, grabbing her butt cheek and pulling her into him again.

They broke their kiss, and Kiyomi reached up, loosening Teru's jacket from his shoulders. He let go of her to take it off, and he quickly took hold of her again, this time slipping both hands inside of her pants.

"I want you Kira," Takada whispered. She was starting to feel light headed from the intensity she felt because of him. She kissed his neck and his shirt.

Mikami nodded. There was the bed. He picked her up and carried her over, carefully setting her down. He leaned over and kissed her, enjoying the taste of her mouth. His hand went to her chest, this time finding the buttons of her shirt.

Ah, this was perfect he realized as he smirked against her mouth. The sensations brought back more thoughts on how this came to be. He realized early on when he chose her that he had a greater interest in her than just as Kira's spokesperson. They had Kira in common, and they both expressed their desire for a better world, one free of criminals and of evil in general. He had wanted to get close to her, but he didn't know how.

He realized after a while that Takada met with Kira on a regular basis. He didn't receive instructions every time they met, but he figured out that they met to keep up the façade of a relationship to slow down whomever it was that chased after Kira.

Kira was human after all. That was greatest piece of knowledge Mikami had going for him against his enemy.

He started calling Takada more often than normal, and then he eventually decided to meet her. It had to be in secret, away from her security, from Kira, and from those that pursued him. She reluctantly agreed, and the manipulation began.

Mikami remembered the first time they met. It was much like this time, though without the sex. The hotel they met in was safe and secluded, away from any major cities. He decided to do it this way to make sure Kira didn't follow her. He sat on the couch, wearing the same type of suit he always wore whenever he was prosecuting, or in the audience of Sakura TV. Being presentable was an important part in trying to persuade her.

Takada arrived about an hour after he did. Her personal guard remained outside, like they always did. He invited her in, sat her down, and got her a drink, things like that to make her comfortable. Once settled down, he got to the business at hand.

He explained his own ideals for a perfect world. She noted them exactly as he said them, and realized that she had liked his version a lot. It matched with Kira's exactly, plus more to ensure that other instances of crime and deviance wouldn't result. She explained hers as well, matching up in ways with both Kira's and Mikami's versions.

He smiled at this instant. He made a statement then, and the reaction he got was exact what he was expecting:

_"I wish to become the one true Kira."_

Understandably, Takada stared at him in shock. _"The one true Kira?"_ she had asked. He nodded, and explained that because of the differences between himself and Kira, there would eventually be a time when Kira would kill him. Once that was done, he would kill her.

_"Why would he kill me?"_

_"To remove any loose ends that he would have. So no one would discover his secret."_

_"Wouldn't you kill me as well?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are the voice of Kira."_

_"That's not good enough. You could easily find another person to present Kira's ideals."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you."_

He lied. It was a convincing lie though, because Takada had blushed then, and had no idea how to answer it. She stammered out that she was in love with someone else, but soon realization dawned on her. She was being used. She was used to find Mikami. She was used to give out instructions to Mikami.

He was working with the police as well.

But Mikami was using her too. He used her in the beginning, when he had selected her as his spokesperson.

She held her head then, the confusion overwhelming her. Mikami rushed to her side to make sure she was okay. She drank some water. She talked to him again, and mentioned this confusion. It was understandable, he knew.

After a while, Mikami told her that if he wasn't to be believed, then she could go to Kira and have him killed on the spot.

_"Death is only the beginning of a new life. There, we truly meet the real God of heaven. He is master over Kira and me. My greatest wish is to become great like Him while still alive."_

He watched as the words slowly took hold of her. It wasn't immediate, that's for sure, but it was enough to give her reason to believe in him, to trust in him. Eventually she would want to be with him. He had to keep up this face of manipulation.

She looked over to him, and unexpectedly gave him a crucial piece of information:

_"Kira works with the police."_

Such damning evidence! Mikami nodded his thanks, not wanting to show too much excitement.

He manipulated her more just then. If he was Kira, why was he working with the police to capture him? He was understandably under much pressure, but it was his own fault for getting into the predicament in the first place. He really couldn't be Kira if he was working for the police, right?

Takada listened to this and soaked it all in. She told him that she needed to think this all over. They concluded their conversation then.

Takada Kiyomi got up to leave, and as she reached the door, Mikami stopped her for a moment.

_"I believe there is a second Kira that works with the true Kira. They may even be close to each other. Keep your eyes open."_

She nodded and left.

And Mikami went to work. He went to the court house the next day, and started researching recent police activities involving Kira. The main thing he found was the JTF, though all of the members were kept confidential. He didn't have access to it.

He looked down in thought, but saw that his shirt had been pulled out from his pants, and mysteriously, a button had come undone, followed by another one.

Mikami blinked.

Ah, the hotel room.

Takada had started unbuttoning his shirt, and her hands raked across his stomach. He looked down at her and saw her shirt was out as well. Her smooth belly was exposed to him. The shadows played perfectly off of her curves and navel.

"Were you spacing out?" she asked him.

"No," he lied.

"It seemed like it. You stopped kissing me for a moment." She reached a hand up to his face and stroked it. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect." Mikami spoke with confidence. It was something she liked to hear.

"Good," she breathed out in a light voice. "Kiss me."

He nodded, and bent over to kiss her. His hands were at her sides, though one of them soon slid their way up her side, coming to a stop at her bra. He rubbed her breast through the fabric, and another moan escaped through her muffled lips. Her hands gripped his sides, feeling the lean muscles that lined his torso.

Mikami remembered the second manipulation as his hand slipped underneath her bra. It had been almost two months since their first meeting, and during that time, it was business as usual for Mikami, Takada, and everyone associated with Kira. Mikami and Takada only made contact by phone during that time, and it was only to pass on instructions from Kira. There was a sense of worry from Mikami, wondering why it was taking his spokesperson so long to get back to him about their conversation. He remained patient though. What he offered was staggering, and it would have taken time to consider. The mere fact that he was still alive at least told him that she was still thinking about it.

It was a sudden call one day that caused them to meet. Again they met in a secluded hotel outside of any major city. He had arrived shortly before she did, and at her urging, they immediately got to business. Kiyomi asked him about the second Kira.

_"There was a period where Kira was sending very random messages to TV stations. It wasn't like the true Kira. Do you remember that?"_

_"I do. Is that why you believe that this person is working with Kira?"_

_"Yes. He recruited this person. They're working together. I believe it's a woman."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"It's a hunch. Kira is a powerful person, and he has been able to gather many people to his cause. Getting a woman to side with him would be easy enough. He plays to what they think and do. He did that to you."_

_"And you?"_

_"I picked you because of your ideals. I love you for that as well."_

He used the word. It affected her again, as he expected. He was wondering if she was feeling anything for him yet. Two months is definitely enough time for that to occur, but it would take more than just saying the word to her to have her love him.

Sudden recognition set in her face. Takada looked over to him, a look of shock and bewilderment on her face. Her hand covered her mouth, as if to capture the gasp that escaped from it. Mikami gave her a questioning look.

_"Amane Misa…"_

_"Who?"_

_"I remember a girl from high school, years ago. I went to school with Kira. At some random point, he heard he started dating a girl with that name. It occurred almost immediately after the appearance of the second Kira!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I think so. Yeah, I think so."_

He studied her as she revealed this, and as more emotions showed themselves. Kira had met and became acquainted with Amane in high school. It was obvious to him that the two were still together. Did Kiyomi know this though…

An idea clicked in Mikami's head. He suggested to her that she and Kira meet in a public place. It would be extremely difficult to pull off, given her high security and Kira's need to stay out of public sight because of his enemies. Only she would be able to convince him to do so. Takada understood, but told him that she would need some time to think it over.

_"That's fine. Think it over quickly though. I don't know how much time we have remaining."_

He gave her a hug, and then she left.

Again, he returned to the court house. He had to search for this new name: "Amane Misa." It turned out to be much more famous than what he thought. She was a relatively famous model and actress, although she hasn't been seen as much as she normally had been in recent years. He still needed a picture though…

He compiled a wider search of her, dating back to the arrival of the second Kira in 2003. Several news articles appeared, though many were without pictures. Those that had pictures were without Amane. He kept searching. Was Kira this thorough in keeping Amane under wraps? It wouldn't make sense. She was world famous, and yet no one had pictures of her. She was an entertainer, a legit entertainer at that, so Kira would have never made her a target.

The page made a sudden sound, as if finalizing a search. Mikami clicked over to it. He grinned. Before him were results at last. He was looking at a picture of Amane Misa, in all her blond haired glory. Her time was short though, from what he could tell. She definitely had traded for the _shinigami_ eyes. It was still enough time for her to suddenly appear during Takada and Kira's meeting.

He ran into trouble there. It would take a sheer coincidence for that to work. How or why would she go to him? Think, Mikami, think…

His eyes suddenly opened, and he put all of his thoughts together. The Death Note! He remembered one of the rules now. He smiled. He needed to make sure Takada got her meeting with Kira straight away. He had Amane's picture.

He would send her to their meeting, and then he would kill her shortly thereafter. Seeing Amane would convince Takada about Kira's deception.

That would be the final manipulation of Takada Kiyomi.

Mikami licked his lips, tasting his as well as Takada's. He looked down at her. Her shirt and bra were pulled up above her breasts, revealing her hard nipples and light colored areolas. Her face was flushed red from the heat coming off of them.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"I love it."

"I'm glad." She reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off once she had finished that. She followed that by slipping off her bra, leaving her upper body completely exposed. Takada left them uncovered, showing neither fear nor shame in Mikami's presence.

She reached up and took off Mikami's shirt, and all they had remaining were their pants.

Those would soon come off.

Mikami descended onto Kiyomi completely, their heated kissing resuming where they had left off. Her breasts were flattened, being pushed on by his chest. He found himself between her legs, and he pressed himself against her covered privacy. She moaned as he did so, feeling his member becoming harder with each passing moment. Their bodies were slowly becoming hot, and small beads of sweat formed on each of them.

This was like the first time, Mikami thought. It occurred shortly after his final manipulation of Takada took place. She had come running to him when she had seen Amane arrive – unexpectedly to both of them – at their lunch meeting outside of Tokyo. How or why she got there, Light never knew. It might have been Mogi that did it. He wouldn't know though. Two days later, Amane died of a sudden heart attack. Everyone in the JTF believed that it was Kira's work. Only Light was split on it. He knew of her _shinigami_ eyes and the reduced lifespan that accompanied it, so it was possible that this was the result. Then again, her actions might have been the result of Mikami writing down Amane's actions before she died. He didn't want to bother Ryuk on this, for it would have been very suspicious behavior to ask if he had anything to do with Amane's death. He was stuck, and Mikami knew it.

When the lunch meeting was scheduled three weeks after Mikami brought it up, he told Takada to act natural in case of any sudden mishaps or occurrences during the meeting. She understood. At the meeting, Takada and Light engaged in their "relationship" as usual, while passing notes back and forth about information to give to Mikami. About twenty minutes in, Amane suddenly arrived, and while Light played it cool, Takada could see that she was being deceived by him. He explained to her once she was escorted out by Mogi that he was using her because she was the second Kira, and had acquired the eyes. She performed most of the killings for him. Takada was "satisfied" with the answer.

That night, she and Mikami met, where she broke down. Light had deceived her. She now believed that he would eventually find her useless and kill her. Mikami held her as she cried. She eventually stopped and looked up to him.

_"Do you love me?"_

_"I do. Why do you ask? I've told you before that I do."_

_"I don't want to be deceived again. I don't want to be used like I had been."_

_"I won't do that."_

_"I want to kill Yagami Light."_

_"Is he Kira?"_

_"Yes. He is Kira. He is the leader of the JTF."_

_"Do you want to kill him?"_

_"I do."_

She stopped talking, her eyes finding his lips. Her lips soon met his. Their clothes came off, and they found the bed.

An hour later, Mikami held Takada in his arms. She looked over to the table and saw the Death Note lying on it.

_"Can I see it?"_

_"What do you plan on doing with it?"_

_"I want to kill Yagami Light."_

_"Not yet."_

_"How come?"_

_"There are several others around him. They need to be killed as well."_

_"There was one name I heard. Mogi Kanzō. I saw him there at the meeting."_

_"Anyone else?"_

_"I know that there is a spy within my security. A woman. I think she has a fake name."_

_"I'll find it out. I have a tail as well. I know his real name. Stephen Loud."_

_"How many people are looking for Kira anyway?"_

_"There are plenty. We can take them all out with this."_

_"How? We need to see their faces."_

Mikami grinned at her. He laid out his plan to her. They would use the Death Note to have each person kill another person before they die themselves. It would be difficult to do, and they weren't completely sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. After today's incident, Takada was worried that she might end up being killed. She wanted to act fast.

She looked over to the door and pointed to it. She said her security detail was standing outside. Mikami nodded, and he got up, bringing the Death Note with him. He looked around the hall and saw three people out there, two of them women. Takada whispered the names to him, but he saw one of them that were different. Halle Bullook. She was stupid enough to leave her glasses off too. Mikami smirked. This was almost too easy for him. He sat back down on the bed and began to think.

_"Meet me again in a few days. Hopefully we'll know at least one other person, and then we can get moving with the plan."_

_"Okay. Are you sure that I won't die?"_

_"I'm sure. I'll protect you."_

The words reassured Kiyomi, in spite of the fact that her death could easily come about from Light at anytime. She kissed him and then left.

Four days later, it was through sheer luck that she discovered the identity of another member of the JTF: Aizawa Shūichi. She had learned from Light that some of the JTF were learning about him possibly being Kira, and it was a day after Amane's death that she saw him. She saw Halle talking to him as they were talking over the phone to another individual, possibly Near.

Mikami believed that they had enough.

And he kissed her.

He smiled down at her, seeing that they were both completely naked. He was in the hotel room once more.

"Make love to me," Kiyomi told him.

"I will." He moved down and then forward, slowly inserting himself into her. She arched her back slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, desperate to feel him, all of him. It was exciting for her every time they did this. She couldn't deny it. He was always a straightforward man, but when it came to love making, there was a different side to him. She liked it a lot.

It was much better than Yagami Light ever was. This was true love that she felt from Mikami, not some deceptive little cad in the form of Light. He was manipulative while Teru was not. That was what she thought.

That's what it was now. In the beginning, she didn't know that she was being used as well. Mikami loved her now. It was how he wanted it. He remembered all of the good times they had together but all thoughts began to disappear. Everything slowly dissipated as the want heightened, pleasure climbed and the need to burst mounted. Mikami moved in and out slowly, steadying himself. He also prided to be in control but as the background disappeared, control was becoming unnecessary.

Especially when she called his name.

He breathed her name once as his own sounds escaped his lips. They were low and deep, almost guttural. They were muffled as he kissed her, his lips pressing hard on hers. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. The pounding in his chest and temples grew harder, faster, like the heat between them and in his groin. Release would soon come.

He kissed her again as his self-control slipped. Maybe that's why she loved him like this. Because he left his inhibitions, his manners, and what was left was raw passion. It was rare to see him like this. Her lips curved when he moved faster, harder, deeper inside of her. His fingers played with her curls that hid her swollen bud, before he kneaded her pink rose. Her moans echoed louder and the rawness… the power… fell through.

They were becoming lost in their passion, and to become lost in such a way was a glorious thing.

Soon, all that existed was him inside of her. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they slid together smoothly. Mikami could feel her nails in the flesh of his upper back, pushing him inside of her more than he was able to. His hands fell beside her and he pounded faster and faster. The vibrations tore through her, causing her arms to wrap around his back and her breath became shorter, almost panting.

She could not scream his name anymore. They were so close to the peak. To the fire. She felt like she could not speak anymore.

They went like this for what seemed like hours. Takada suddenly shuddered, a low moan coming out. A pleasurable pain blinded her, like entering the hottest part of a flame. Mkami followed moments later, exploding inside her. He groaned as she did, and he quickly collapsed on top of Takada. They stayed like that for a moment, allowing their lungs breath and for their hearts to calm down. Takada held his face. The gaze she found paralleled hers; eyes of wanting, passion, love and sex. They stared at each other, without words, and slowly she kissed his wet forehead. It brought him back to his senses.

With the same gentleness she showed him, Mikami slid off to the side of the bed. He kissed her full before embracing her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That felt good."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm going to stay the night."

"Is that fine with your security?"

"They work in shifts. We'll be fine for the night." She kissed him again before bringing her body fully against his.

Soon her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

Mikami soon joined her in slumber, his final thoughts coming back to the final defeat of Yagami Light and almost everyone around him.

* * *

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes. How does this work exactly?"_

_"The rules of the book say that we have six minutes and forty seconds to write down the cause of death after we write down their names."_

_"And we can write down specific actions for them?"_

_"Yes. You can influence their decisions before their deaths. And even if it doesn't work, it'll at least take out half of the people following us."_

_"Okay. Who will I write down the actions for then? I know Light's face, and Mogi's and Aizawa's. They're the smartest ones. It's the SPK we have to worry about."_

_"I know. I'm not sure how numerous they are."_

_"Light didn't say how many there were."_

_"They are few. Special ops like these are very small. It'll make our job easier."_

_"I understand. Mikami?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Let's do this."_

Takada took the pen from the table, and she started writing down inside of the book. She wrote down the names of Yagami, Mogi, and Aizawa, and wrote down specific actions to do before they died. She handed it over to Mikami to see, and he smiled. He was satisfied with the results.

Mikami then wrote down in the book Stephan's name and Halle's name, and then wrote specific actions for each of them to follow. He wrote it so that it corresponded with Takada's actions in the book.

_"What now?"_

_"Go home and wait. If Halle ends up leaving you to head back to where she needs to go, then at least it's working to some extent."_

_"Okay. The same goes if I don't hear from Light?"_

_"Yes."_

Takada nodded. She got up and kissed Teru and then left. Mikami left shortly after her, heading home, and patiently waiting for the actions of the Death Note to take place. Before he fell asleep, he looked over the Death Note one last time, and reread everything that was written.

_**Yagami Light: murdered on February 28**__**th**__** at 8 P.M. by Aizawa Sh**__**ūi**__**chi in JTF headquarters. He will ask for the Death Note there and convinces everyone to open it's hiding spot at 7:59 PM that evening.**_

_**Mogi Kanz**__**ō: suicide on February 28**__**th**__** at 8:01 P.M. He will kill other members of the JTF at their headquarters after the Death Note is pulled out at 8 P.M. He will shoot himself in the head.**_

_**Aizawa Sh**__**ūi**__**chi: suicide on February 28**__**th**__** at 8:01 P.M. He will kill Yagami Light at 8 P.M. after the Death note is pulled out. He will shoot himself in the head.**_

**Stephan Loud: suicide on February 28****th**** at 8 P.M. He will return to the SPK headquarters and kill everyone there. He will shoot himself in the head.**

**Halle Bullook: suicide on February 28****th**** at 8:10 P.M. She will return to the SPK five minutes after Stephan Loud's death and destroy the SPK headquarters by setting fire to everything within sight.**

Mikami fell asleep satisfied.

* * *

He woke up, feeling a comfortable weight on his arms. Kiyomi was still there with him, and she was sleeping. He smiled down at her. The memories of how everything occurred came back to him. All of the JTF had slaughtered themselves. No one had found out about it to under several days later, when no one had seen a person enter or leave the room they had called headquarters. Police broke into it and saw the massacre. They deemed it a multiple homicide-suicide, but only after taking several weeks of hard, investigative work they managed to put it all together. 

The SPK was devastated as well, though Mikami found out that Near still lived, posing as the great detective "L." He was sure enough that it would take Near some time to come after him again given how close to death he had come. There was no need to worry. He still had the eyes.

Even if Near got too close, he could always give up ownership of the book. He would be innocent. In the end, he would have his own utopia.

Takada shifted next to him. He looked down and saw her coming closer to him.

"Are you awake?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Yes. The room is still shaded. You can open your eyes."

"That's fine. I like it just as it is now. I'd like to go to sleep for a little while longer anyway."

"Go ahead. We can stay here for as long as you want to."

She nodded against him. "Oh, and Teru…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop thinking… we have the world now."

Moments later, Takada Kiyomi was asleep again.

Mikami knew she was right. The world was theirs. As good as it was to remember the events of recent months, it would get him nowhere in his pursuit if the future.

The future was his.

No… it was his and Takada's. She was the goddess of this new world of theirs.

He was God.

Mikami Teru fell asleep with that thought, a smile across his face with that single piece of knowledge.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Special thanks goes to Goku's Daughter for her help with the love scene. It appears that there is something I can't write after all. 

Note: the title roughly translates from Italian to "God in Heaven, Killer on Earth." Google had fun with that.

Author's notes: I originally got this idea after reading volume ten of the series, where Light tells Kiyomi about her being his goddess, and I wondered, "Why not make Mikami the absolute Kira?" while also saying, "Why not make Takada his goddess?" This is the result. It was quite laborious, and I'm sure there were times when I was planning on walking away from this. I've never necessarily done research for a story before, given how much I had to redo and how much I had to look up to understand the basics of the Death Note, as well as the characters. This is the result. It's smut, yes, because I wanted to write one because of GD, and this would be a perfect way to do it: using sex as one form of manipulation and deception (and eventually, actual love). Even without the notes, this turned out to be nearly 6200 words (my longest one shot yet), and in the end, I enjoyed writing it.

On another fun note, unless people haven't gone and changed their characters for their stories, this is the first official Mikami x Takada story. I wonder how many people will actually find this. As always, read and review. I may consider writing another story here someday.


End file.
